happybirthday
by GokouVidel-SuperSaiyan
Summary: CompleteHow can you not enjoy your birthday? Well Haruno Sakura can tell you! you wake up with an evil starseel on your shoulder and when Itachi takes interest in you and controlls Gai's team to bring you to him just so he can do what he wishes with you
1. Default Chapter

Horror Ninja Hour

You see I can not be forsaken because I'm not the only one, We walk amongst you feeding, raping must we hide from everyone! Sakura found herself singing this catchy tone from the movie "Queen of the Damned". "The movie was better than I expected- I thought it was going to be about horror but it was more of a weird movie" said Sakura in a cheerful mood. The movie had started as a late feature so she decided to catch the earliest one that premiered which was at 9:00 pm. So now it was 11:30pm and she lived almost completely across town."Well this isn't good" she said with a sigh. She had gotten that day free from any training because Kakashi said that no sudden emergencies had came up. However, he did say to go to the forest's mouth openingwhere Konoha's forest began for news on something. As Sakura started to walk she got a feeling like someone was following her. She did hear recent news that there were sudden disappearances of young girls in Konoha village. That did get her a bit scared but then what would the ninja academy be for. Before she could blink she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was about to throw a punch with such force that she could feel her arm vibrate." Kyaaaaaa! Who ever you are, you might as well fight me head on!" she said with a seriously pissed off voice. When she reopened her eyes she found Rock Lee on the floor who had just gotten KO'ed."Huh?" Sakura said in an almost annoyed voice." Sakura -chan, I thought you might want someone to walk you to your house because...well...you know, about the resent disappearances and all" said Lee in a shy sounding voice. It was a good excuse to walk with her and Sakura knew it but said nothing of it, she knew it wasn't smart for a almost 13 year old girl to walk around alone considering all the pervs. " Uhh... that might not be such a bad idea. But don't try anything Lee" sakura said in an expecting voice." No problem Sakura -chan, I wont try anything, you know I respect you" said Lee in an innocent voice which made sakura blush. As they began to walk rock Lee's eyes glowed red for just an instant but long enough to glance at Sakura and back. An evil smirk went on his face as they walked to the Haruno residence.

Sakura opened her eyes as soon as she could feel the warm heat from the sun's light. She uncovered herself as soon as her eyes opened. She was stretching while her long shirt went up and exposed her pink panties then she heard a coughing sound and was about to look out but then decided to just go inside the bathroom and take a shower. What she didn't know was that Naruto had decided to drop by that morning to wish Sakura a happy birthday, what he didn't know was that Sakura hadn't even gotten dressed. Naruto was at the side of the pink haired ninja's window with a nose bleed just repeating that scene in his mind over and over again. Just a few minutes later he decided to wait until Sakura went to the forest's mouth. Then disappeared with a swish.

While Sakura was inside the shower wiping herself she noticed a strange mark on her. and no it wasn't a hickey left by Lee ewww it was shaped like the star of David. "**_What is that doing on my left shoulder_**" Sakura thought that in her mind while having a troubled look on her face. "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is what I will do after the mission! Mabey this time Sasuke-kun will give me something special for my birthday" thought Sakura with a big grin on her face. "Last birthday I had, Naruto was the only one that cared and he gave me a rose which I thought was sweet but I wanted something from Sasuke" said Sakura growing sad. All of a sudden the star on her shoulder started to give off unbearable pain. Sakura couldn't hold the pain and let out a bone chilling shriek. She let her towel drop to the tub while it started to soak up whatever water was still left inside the tub. As soon as she regained control of her body she began to put on her clothes and tied bandages to her bleeding shoulder. This made Sakura wonder how she got that in the beginning, she was trying to reminisce on what had happed the day before. All she could remember was Lee dropping her off at her doorstep. After that it was all a blur. **_What could have happened that now I can't remember what happened_**. **_I know for a fact that_** **_Lee didn't do anything to me but then what happened?_** Thought the confused girl." Well I can't worry about that now I have to leave to meet the others. I hope sasuke at least says HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA, that's the least he could do."she said with an almost crying sound in her voice."Well ...I'm ...off, Mom ..Dad. Sakura knew very well that her parents were on a mission and were almost never home. She just kept that glimmer of hope mabey they would come through the door saying"Happy Birthday Sakura -chan" but now she knew what Sasuke was talking about when he said kids without parents grew up spoiled and Lonely when she was stating how Naruto was badly brought-up. She slammed the door behind her as she took her purse from the hook at the top of the door.

A little while later she had arrived at the mouth of Konoha's forest and was right next to a tree that looked incredibly old and was going to die any time soon. A few minutes later Naruto came by screaming "Happy birthday Sakura-chan !" as he went running towards her. He finally reached Sakura and handed her a small box wrapped in flower-gift paper. " Hurry Sakura-chan open it" said Naruto with a great excitement in his voice. **_Well there's no harm in opening a gift right?_** Sakura just thought to herself. She carefully opened it and took off the paper. There was a small golden box which she carefully opened. There was the most beautiful thing her sparkling emerald colored eyes have ever seen. In the box were two golden colored earrings with a ruby stone in the middle with the name Sakura embedded in it. Thought the name was hardly able to see because the earrings were about the size of dimes it was still gorgeous. Sakura just starred at the earrings and then at Naruto who had a big grin on his face and then gave him a hug."Naruto-kun, this is the best thing someone has ever given me for my birthday" Naruto could tell she was about to burst into tears but felt great because he had finally gotten a hug from the girl he had liked ever since he was a kid. Sakura had finally paid attention to Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto would never forget this.

Sakura had taken the earrings out of the box and put them on and that made her look more radiant to Naruto even though he already thought she looked great. A few moments later Sasuke was in a distance that both Sakura and Naruto could see. Naruto as always thought that Sakura would go after Sasuke and forget about him as soon as Sakura saw Sasuke but today was different. Even Sasuke was surprised that one of his crazy fan girls didn't go after him and tell him how great he was and how he should get with her . This sort of surprised Sasuke, but then again he didn't like Sakura that way. "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" said Sasuke in an un-interested voice but had turned the other way so she wouldn't see his blushing face. Naruto had told him earlier to say that to her because it really meant a lot to her if Sasuke would say that to her."honto-ne arigato, Sasuke-kun" said Sakura in a low voice. For the first time she really wasn't that thrilled to hear that from Sasuke even though she wanted to hear it from him early that morning.

A few moments later Kakashi suddenly appeared saying he got lost in the path of life. "But of course, Happy B-day sakura-chan" He said with his one visible eye closed in the typical anime form and gave her a tiny present "here you go Saku-chan". She opened it and began to blush.


	2. What feelings?

Thanks for the reviews- since this was my first try I thought no-one would like it and By the way This isn't a real Naru-Saku there are moments and I'm making it look like Sakura likes Naruto but she still likes Sasuke but starts to develop feelings for other guy(even though I'm a Naru-Saku fan) But u know there are many girls that have one main crush but develop feelings for others but not as strongOn with the story.

Sakura opened the box and began to blush. She saw a thong folded that looked like a napkin."WHAT KIND OF PRESENT IS THIS MASTER KAKASHI!" said sakura about to blush her eyeballs off." Well your ass will eventually grow into it" Kakashi said almost laughing to himself. **_Why is she getting mad anyway I thought this would help her get a little more hype for Sasuke one day_**. Kakashi almost immediately left Sakura's side before she would get inner Sakura to come out. "Okay well...now ohh yeahh,as Kakashi said in a remembering voice, Gai wants you three to train with his three brats" said Kakashi in an un-interested voice"there is a condition though" All three of them Sakura Naruto and Sasuke looked like as if hypnotized by Kakashi's words. " The conditions is that if you loose you go on a date with the opposite gender of the other team(like if Naruto loses to Neji he has to go on a date with Ten-Ten)" Kakashi said in a bored voice. WHATTTTTTTT! said all three of them.**_wait what do I care , I already talk to Lee and Neji was also one of the best looking guys in Konohagakure village_** thought sakura to herself. After this was said team seven decided to go home. While walking home Sakura was having to many thoughts in her mind than she knew what to do with."Do I still like Sasuke? Or Do I like Naruto?" sakura found herself asking these questions."Mabey I'm beginning to change, or could this just be a phase. I know I still like sasuke but as soon as I saw what naruto gave me something changed.(Don't get me wrong it wasn't the possession she loved but the meaning within it)"said sakura in a depressed voice. Just as soon as she said this her shoulder felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. The pain quickly shot down her entire body. Sakura was paralyzed in pain, just before she was blacking -out she fell on the ground seeing her own blood cover her view. Just then she heard someone shout her name but it was to late Sakura was unconscious. **_Where am I, I feel like I'm in so much pain. _**"Sakura-chan are you O.K." said a blurry figure that as the seconds went by it became more clear that it was Hyuuga Neji. **_Why is Neji talking to me, I thought he didn't give a rats ass about me. Mabey he felt pity for me being so weak._** Sakura thought this without realizing she was in the Hyuuga estate. " Sakura-chan I found you near my training grounds unconscious losing a lot of blood, so I did the noble thing and brought you here" said Neji bushing. **_Why is Neji blushing?_** Thought Sakura still trying to catch her breath and looking around the room until she noticed why he was blushing... She was entirely nude."EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! Why am I nude sakura was screaming while holding the bed sheets over body with one hand."Look will you stop yelling! I didn't undress you Ten-Ten did I just came inn. Neji said trying to keep his cool from the screaming naked girl( More to unravel)

About an hour later Sakura thinks she is healthy enough to go home on her own but Neji decides to walk her to her house against Ten-Ten's wishes. Sakura and Neji begin to walk down the road without a word being spoken until..." Sakura-chan...Ten-ten told me that today is your birthday, is it true? Asked Neji while blushing and averting his eyes. "Yes and I'm glad to say that it's not so bad even with my parents missing it, anyways master Kakashi and Naruto gave me something and Sasuke-kun gave me a greeting.(that's a lot considering sasuke is a bit of a jerk to every girl but you would be too if they are annoying and get in the way of your goals)

**_That's odd, normally sakura-chan would be thrilled if Uchiha would even blink near her_** thought Neji."Here, this is for you" said Neji about to turn purple since he was so red. Sakura took it graciously out of his hand. She opened the bag and saw two silver berets. Normally Sakura didn't wear any hair accessories to people wouldn't make fun of her forehead size but they looked beautiful. She took both berets and put them on. Sakura looked radiant since she was wearing the silver berets and the earrings that Naruto gave her. Neji was about to drool it he hadn't noticed that he couldn't stop gazing at her. All of a sudden something came over Neji his eyes glowed red for about an instant but thoughts came over him. Neji and Sakura kept walking until they reached her house.**_Hope you guys liked this chapter, if you got any comments or ideas I would sure love to hear em . Besides I'm already thinking of another fanfic it's a bit sexual thoughstarts bushing. By the way I'm also an inspiring young artist(well manga artist) and am joining the TokyoPop rising star of manga and I want you guys to rate my manga if it maked it. Please wait for the next chapter( It's going to get really hot)-_**


	3. who did it?

****

_**Hello again people-it's me again Bevy-chan er that's the name I actually gave the name of my character in everyone of my stories. Funny things is that unlike her name she doesn't like working with other people or hanging around them because of a betrayal which is one of my realistic experiences. This person is in my manga thingy which I will compete to win. Of course I also do doushinji with Naruto and Rurouni Kenshin.Sakura walks behind Bevy-chan and hits her Fine on with the storysniffsniff**_

Sakura woke up feeling like someone slapped the hell out of her arms. Sakura lifted up her long-sleeve shirt and saw her entire right arm covered in dry blood. With a horror stricken face sakura decided to take off that shirt and go inside the bathroom to see if that weird star was still there. To much of her dismay the star was glowing even redder. **_How could this have happened _**asked the pink haired Konichi.**_ What happened yesterday with Neji anyway? All I remember was walking home with Neji and as soon as I reached the door all went blank for me._** This happened twice in a row now to Sakura. What is going on that everyday that she is coming home with a guy she loses her memory of what happened the night before. This just couldn't be a coincident but Sakura didn't have time to think about it. Sakura was more late than master Kakashi because she over slept by three hours."Damn, this time I'm the one who got lost in the path of life(this is actually my favorite excuse that Kakashi uses), Damn now what am I going to do!" Sakura said this while running down the stairs and grabbing her ninja equipment and running out of the door.

At the red bridge everyone was waiting for Sakura to arrive including Gai's team. As soon as Naruto saw Sakura running towards them Naruto had a big grin on his face and screamed out" Oi, Sakura-chan Doshte-(why) Why so late? "Well I woke a bit later Naruto-kun" said Sakura in a sweet voice .**_OK, now I know there is something definitely wrong with Sakura! _**said Sasuke in a pissed off voice. **_Wait! What so I care! I don't even like that obnoxious loud-mouth fan-girl_** thought Sasuke again. Sakura walked over to Lee and Neji and began to talk to them. Both boys began to talk with sakura which made ten-ten get mad. As soon as Sasuke turned his head to stare in a different direction he saw Ten-ten about to about to burst on how angry she was. **_Why is she staring at me for?_** Ten-ten walked over to sasuke and whispered in his ear" What is Sakura-**chan**(emphasizing chan because she is younger than Ten-ten but right now she is pissed-off)doing near Neji? I mean I can understand Lee but not Neji" Ten-ten said about to cry. Sasuke pushed her away from him and Ten-ten lost her balance and fell on the ground. " What do I know and care !" Sasuke said about to start something. Neji and Lee both stopped what they were doing and got ready for battle until kakashi and Gai came." OK both group calm-down" Said Kakashi as he stood between the two groups. "Calm down wait till the fight begins" said Gai. As soon as Gai turned his head his eyes glowed red just for an instant then gave off an evil smirk.

As soon as both teams reached the training grounds the matches were chosen. Ten-ten vs Sakura, Neji vs Sasuke, and Naruto vs Rock Lee. Sakura started things off duplicating herself and Ten-ten decided to take out her anger by throwing Kunai's at all the Sakura's she could see. Right now finding the real one would be a waist of time. This worked to Sakura's advantage because she focused enough chakara into her feet that when she kicked Ten-ten's thigh Ten-ten's leg twisted out of position. Ten-ten fell to the ground and gave up but something in Sakura told her to keep beating the crap out of the opponent. Suddenly she felt her shoulder shoot off in pain when she didn't so what her mind told her to. Sakura couldn't take it that she dropped to the floor but before anyone could run to help Sakura up a kunai was thrown near the first person that moved. The person that had thrown the kunai was no one other than Ten-ten. " What the hell is up with you Ten-ten!" Neji screamed at the girl." What's the matter Neji! Are you afraid to attack your own comrade! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Ten-ten started laughing in an evil voice. " That wasn't Funny Ten-ten, Sakura-chan really needs help!" said Naruto in a pissed yet concerned voice." She is getting help dumbass! screamed Ten-ten, You see, there is a star that is hidden on Sakura's right shoulder which feeds off of anything negative or feelings of sorrow. Thanks to the fact that Sakura has a really deep sense of sorrow the star is getting activated. Not to mention the fact that one of your own ninjas helped do this" as soon as Ten-ten said this she collapsed on the ground. Everyone was shocked. Who was the ninja who did this to Sakura and why! Ten-ten was obviously being controlled mentaly when she said all this because her eyes became red.

Later that night Sakura woke-up to find herself inn her bedroom lying inn the bed without a shirt. Her shoulder was wrapped with bandages covered inn blood. **_What's going on, one minute I'm training the next thing I know I'm in my room topless._** Someone was coming innthe door which stopped Sakura from mentally trying to answer these questions. Sasuke came inn holding a bowl of soup in his hands. " hai, here you go Sakura-chan, this is for you to get your strength back" said sasuke in a plain voice." Honto-ne arigatou Sasuke -san" said sakura in a shallow voice. Sasuke noticed this and came near Sakura." What!" asked Sakura a bit startled. " Do you feel any different!" asked Sasuke. " Not really, I guess I'm just trying to make sense out of something so weird" said sakura plainly." No, I'm the way you feel" said sasuke while getting a bit closer to sakura. Sakura began to blush and turned her head. " If you mean toward you then I guess I'm just realizing that there are other guy like Neji or Naruto or Lee-" before she could finish Sasuke brought his face closer to hers and kissed her. I guess sasuke really liked it when he found out that Sakura was starting to fall for another man which in turn made sasuke jelouse and made him want her. Sakura noticed this and pushed him away even though she didn't want him to stop. !**Slap! **Sakura hit Sasuke and walked out of the room. Sasuke just stood thereholding his cheek but felt somewhat pleased but then pissed because he realized that sakura wanted other guys over him. When Sasuke went downstair he saw sakura lying over Neji's shoulder who was just sitting there talking to Sakura. Neji saw Sasuke and gave him a glare and went back to talking to her. Sasuke decided to brush it off but would get him later for this and walked into the kitchen were he stood there just watching how Lee and Naruto were discussing something.**_ CRASH_** All of the people in the kitchen ran to see what had happened and saw that sakura and Neji were missing something inside Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi clicked and went after it.**_ Could it have been Neji who gave the star enigma to Sakura_** thought Naruto and sasuke. While back at sakura's house Lee , Ten-ten and master Gai were laughing and went into the shadows were a tall young man with dark blue hair and shirigan eyes was waiting for them " Guess my bitch was to much for you fools to handle" he said. "We're sorry for failing master but Neji has the girl ready for you and is heading your way" said all three of them on one knee starring at the shadow.

Guess that's the end for now please send me your thoughts for the chapters to come! Sayonara-


	4. Battle of the Star

Horror Ninja Hour

You see I can not be forsaken because I'm not the only one, We walk amongst you feeding, raping must we hide from everyone! Sakura found herself singing this catchy tone from the movie "Queen of the Damned". "The movie was better than I expected- I thought it was going to be about horror but it was more of a weird movie" said Sakura in a cheerful mood. The movie had started as a late feature so she decided to catch the earliest one that premiered which was at 9:00 pm. So now it was 11:30pm and she lived almost completely across town."Well this isn't good" she said with a sigh. She had gotten that day free from any training because Kakashi said that no sudden emergencies had came up. However, he did say to go to the forest's mouth openingwhere Konoha's forest began for news on something. As Sakura started to walk she got a feeling like someone was following her. She did hear recent news that there were sudden disappearances of young girls in Konoha village. That did get her a bit scared but then what would the ninja academy be for. Before she could blink she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was about to throw a punch with such force that she could feel her arm vibrate." Kyaaaaaa! Who ever you are, you might as well fight me head on!" she said with a seriously pissed off voice. When she reopened her eyes she found Rock Lee on the floor who had just gotten KO'ed."Huh?" Sakura said in an almost annoyed voice." Sakura -chan, I thought you might want someone to walk you to your house because...well...you know, about the resent disappearances and all" said Lee in a shy sounding voice. It was a good excuse to walk with her and Sakura knew it but said nothing of it, she knew it wasn't smart for a almost 13 year old girl to walk around alone considering all the pervs. " Uhh... that might not be such a bad idea. But don't try anything Lee" sakura said in an expecting voice." No problem Sakura -chan, I wont try anything, you know I respect you" said Lee in an innocent voice which made sakura blush. As they began to walk rock Lee's eyes glowed red for just an instant but long enough to glance at Sakura and back. An evil smirk went on his face as they walked to the Haruno residence.

Sakura opened her eyes as soon as she could feel the warm heat from the sun's light. She uncovered herself as soon as her eyes opened. She was stretching while her long shirt went up and exposed her pink panties then she heard a coughing sound and was about to look out but then decided to just go inside the bathroom and take a shower. What she didn't know was that Naruto had decided to drop by that morning to wish Sakura a happy birthday, what he didn't know was that Sakura hadn't even gotten dressed. Naruto was at the side of the pink haired ninja's window with a nose bleed just repeating that scene in his mind over and over again. Just a few minutes later he decided to wait until Sakura went to the forest's mouth. Then disappeared with a swish.

While Sakura was inside the shower wiping herself she noticed a strange mark on her. and no it wasn't a hickey left by Lee ewww it was shaped like the star of David. "**_What is that doing on my left shoulder_**" Sakura thought that in her mind while having a troubled look on her face. "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is what I will do after the mission! Mabey this time Sasuke-kun will give me something special for my birthday" thought Sakura with a big grin on her face. "Last birthday I had, Naruto was the only one that cared and he gave me a rose which I thought was sweet but I wanted something from Sasuke" said Sakura growing sad. All of a sudden the star on her shoulder started to give off unbearable pain. Sakura couldn't hold the pain and let out a bone chilling shriek. She let her towel drop to the tub while it started to soak up whatever water was still left inside the tub. As soon as she regained control of her body she began to put on her clothes and tied bandages to her bleeding shoulder. This made Sakura wonder how she got that in the beginning, she was trying to reminisce on what had happed the day before. All she could remember was Lee dropping her off at her doorstep. After that it was all a blur. **_What could have happened that now I can't remember what happened_**. **_I know for a fact that_** **_Lee didn't do anything to me but then what happened?_** Thought the confused girl." Well I can't worry about that now I have to leave to meet the others. I hope sasuke at least says HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA, that's the least he could do."she said with an almost crying sound in her voice."Well ...I'm ...off, Mom ..Dad. Sakura knew very well that her parents were on a mission and were almost never home. She just kept that glimmer of hope mabey they would come through the door saying"Happy Birthday Sakura -chan" but now she knew what Sasuke was talking about when he said kids without parents grew up spoiled and Lonely when she was stating how Naruto was badly brought-up. She slammed the door behind her as she took her purse from the hook at the top of the door.

A little while later she had arrived at the mouth of Konoha's forest and was right next to a tree that looked incredibly old and was going to die any time soon. A few minutes later Naruto came by screaming "Happy birthday Sakura-chan !" as he went running towards her. He finally reached Sakura and handed her a small box wrapped in flower-gift paper. " Hurry Sakura-chan open it" said Naruto with a great excitement in his voice. **_Well there's no harm in opening a gift right?_** Sakura just thought to herself. She carefully opened it and took off the paper. There was a small golden box which she carefully opened. There was the most beautiful thing her sparkling emerald colored eyes have ever seen. In the box were two golden colored earrings with a ruby stone in the middle with the name Sakura embedded in it. Thought the name was hardly able to see because the earrings were about the size of dimes it was still gorgeous. Sakura just starred at the earrings and then at Naruto who had a big grin on his face and then gave him a hug."Naruto-kun, this is the best thing someone has ever given me for my birthday" Naruto could tell she was about to burst into tears but felt great because he had finally gotten a hug from the girl he had liked ever since he was a kid. Sakura had finally paid attention to Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto would never forget this.

Sakura had taken the earrings out of the box and put them on and that made her look more radiant to Naruto even though he already thought she looked great. A few moments later Sasuke was in a distance that both Sakura and Naruto could see. Naruto as always thought that Sakura would go after Sasuke and forget about him as soon as Sakura saw Sasuke but today was different. Even Sasuke was surprised that one of his crazy fan girls didn't go after him and tell him how great he was and how he should get with her . This sort of surprised Sasuke, but then again he didn't like Sakura that way. "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" said Sasuke in an un-interested voice but had turned the other way so she wouldn't see his blushing face. Naruto had told him earlier to say that to her because it really meant a lot to her if Sasuke would say that to her."honto-ne arigato, Sasuke-kun" said Sakura in a low voice. For the first time she really wasn't that thrilled to hear that from Sasuke even though she wanted to hear it from him early that morning.

A few moments later Kakashi suddenly appeared saying he got lost in the path of life. "But of course, Happy B-day sakura-chan" He said with his one visible eye closed in the typical anime form and gave her a tiny present "here you go Saku-chan". She opened it and began to blush.

Thanks for the reviews- since this was my first try I thought no-one would like it and By the way This isn't a real Naru-Saku there are moments and I'm making it look like Sakura likes Naruto but she still likes Sasuke but starts to develop feelings for other guy(even though I'm a Naru-Saku fan) But u know there are many girls that have one main crush but develop feelings for others but not as strongOn with the story.

Sakura opened the box and began to blush. She saw a thong folded that looked like a napkin."WHAT KIND OF PRESENT IS THIS MASTER KAKASHI!" said sakura about to blush her eyeballs off." Well your ass will eventually grow into it" Kakashi said almost laughing to himself. **_Why is she getting mad anyway I thought this would help her get a little more hype for Sasuke one day_**. Kakashi almost immediately left Sakura's side before she would get inner Sakura to come out. "Okay well...now ohh yeahh,as Kakashi said in a remembering voice, Gai wants you three to train with his three brats" said Kakashi in an un-interested voice"there is a condition though" All three of them Sakura Naruto and Sasuke looked like as if hypnotized by Kakashi's words. " The conditions is that if you loose you go on a date with the opposite gender of the other team(like if Naruto loses to Neji he has to go on a date with Ten-Ten)" Kakashi said in a bored voice. WHATTTTTTTT! said all three of them.**_wait what do I care , I already talk to Lee and Neji was also one of the best looking guys in Konohagakure village_** thought sakura to herself. After this was said team seven decided to go home. While walking home Sakura was having to many thoughts in her mind than she knew what to do with."Do I still like Sasuke? Or Do I like Naruto?" sakura found herself asking these questions."Mabey I'm beginning to change, or could this just be a phase. I know I still like sasuke but as soon as I saw what naruto gave me something changed.(Don't get me wrong it wasn't the possession she loved but the meaning within it)"said sakura in a depressed voice. Just as soon as she said this her shoulder felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. The pain quickly shot down her entire body. Sakura was paralyzed in pain, just before she was blacking -out she fell on the ground seeing her own blood cover her view. Just then she heard someone shout her name but it was to late Sakura was unconscious. **_Where am I, I feel like I'm in so much pain. _**"Sakura-chan are you O.K." said a blurry figure that as the seconds went by it became more clear that it was Hyuuga Neji. **_Why is Neji talking to me, I thought he didn't give a rats ass about me. Mabey he felt pity for me being so weak._** Sakura thought this without realizing she was in the Hyuuga estate. " Sakura-chan I found you near my training grounds unconscious losing a lot of blood, so I did the noble thing and brought you here" said Neji bushing. **_Why is Neji blushing?_** Thought Sakura still trying to catch her breath and looking around the room until she noticed why he was blushing... She was entirely nude."EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! Why am I nude sakura was screaming while holding the bed sheets over body with one hand."Look will you stop yelling! I didn't undress you Ten-Ten did I just came inn. Neji said trying to keep his cool from the screaming naked girl( More to unravel)

About an hour later Sakura thinks she is healthy enough to go home on her own but Neji decides to walk her to her house against Ten-Ten's wishes. Sakura and Neji begin to walk down the road without a word being spoken until..." Sakura-chan...Ten-ten told me that today is your birthday, is it true? Asked Neji while blushing and averting his eyes. "Yes and I'm glad to say that it's not so bad even with my parents missing it, anyways master Kakashi and Naruto gave me something and Sasuke-kun gave me a greeting.(that's a lot considering sasuke is a bit of a jerk to every girl but you would be too if they are annoying and get in the way of your goals)

**_That's odd, normally sakura-chan would be thrilled if Uchiha would even blink near her_** thought Neji."Here, this is for you" said Neji about to turn purple since he was so red. Sakura took it graciously out of his hand. She opened the bag and saw two silver berets. Normally Sakura didn't wear any hair accessories to people wouldn't make fun of her forehead size but they looked beautiful. She took both berets and put them on. Sakura looked radiant since she was wearing the silver berets and the earrings that Naruto gave her. Neji was about to drool it he hadn't noticed that he couldn't stop gazing at her. All of a sudden something came over Neji his eyes glowed red for about an instant but thoughts came over him. Neji and Sakura kept walking until they reached her house.**_Hope you guys liked this chapter, if you got any comments or ideas I would sure love to hear em . Besides I'm already thinking of another fanfic it's a bit sexual thoughstarts bushing. By the way I'm also an inspiring young artist(well manga artist) and am joining the TokyoPop rising star of manga and I want you guys to rate my manga if it makes it. Please wait for the next chapter( It's going to get really hot)-_**

_**Hello again people-it's me again Bevy-chan er that's the name I actually gave the name of my character in everyone of my stories. Funny things is that unlike her name she doesn't like working with other people or hanging around them because of a betrayal which is one of my realistic experiences. This person is in my manga thingy which I will compete to win. Of course I also do doushinji with Naruto and Rurouni Kenshin.Sakura walks behind Bevy-chan and hits her Fine on with the storysniffsniff**_

Sakura woke up feeling like someone slapped the hell out of her arms. Sakura lifted up her long-sleeve shirt and saw her entire right arm covered in dry blood. With a horror stricken face sakura decided to take off that shirt and go inside the bathroom to see if that weird star was still there. To much of her dismay the star was glowing even redder. **_How could this have happened _**asked the pink haired Konichi.**_ What happened yesterday with Neji anyway? All I remember was walking home with Neji and as soon as I reached the door all went blank for me._** This happened twice in a row now to Sakura. What is going on that everyday that she is coming home with a guy she loses her memory of what happened the night before. This just couldn't be a coincident but Sakura didn't have time to think about it. Sakura was more late than master Kakashi because she over slept by three hours."Damn, this time I'm the one who got lost in the path of life(this is actually my favorite excuse that Kakashi uses), Damn now what am I going to do!" Sakura said this while running down the stairs and grabbing her ninja equipment and running out of the door.

At the red bridge everyone was waiting for Sakura to arrive including Gai's team. As soon as Naruto saw Sakura running towards them Naruto had a big grin on his face and screamed out" Oi, Sakura-chan Doshte-(why) Why so late? "Well I woke a bit later Naruto-kun" said Sakura in a sweet voice .**_OK, now I know there is something definitely wrong with Sakura! _**said Sasuke in a pissed off voice. **_Wait! What so I care! I don't even like that obnoxious loud-mouth fan-girl_** thought Sasuke again. Sakura walked over to Lee and Neji and began to talk to them. Both boys began to talk with sakura which made ten-ten get mad. As soon as Sasuke turned his head to stare in a different direction he saw Ten-ten about to about to burst on how angry she was. **_Why is she staring at me for?_** Ten-ten walked over to sasuke and whispered in his ear" What is Sakura-**chan**(emphasizing chan because she is younger than Ten-ten but right now she is pissed-off)doing near Neji? I mean I can understand Lee but not Neji" Ten-ten said about to cry. Sasuke pushed her away from him and Ten-ten lost her balance and fell on the ground. " What do I know and care !" Sasuke said about to start something. Neji and Lee both stopped what they were doing and got ready for battle until kakashi and Gai came." OK both group calm-down" Said Kakashi as he stood between the two groups. "Calm down wait till the fight begins" said Gai. As soon as Gai turned his head his eyes glowed red just for an instant then gave off an evil smirk.

As soon as both teams reached the training grounds the matches were chosen. Ten-ten vs Sakura, Neji vs Sasuke, and Naruto vs Rock Lee. Sakura started things off duplicating herself and Ten-ten decided to take out her anger by throwing Kunai's at all the Sakura's she could see. Right now finding the real one would be a waist of time. This worked to Sakura's advantage because she focused enough chakara into her feet that when she kicked Ten-ten's thigh Ten-ten's leg twisted out of position. Ten-ten fell to the ground and gave up but something in Sakura told her to keep beating the crap out of the opponent. Suddenly she felt her shoulder shoot off in pain when she didn't so what her mind told her to. Sakura couldn't take it that she dropped to the floor but before anyone could run to help Sakura up a kunai was thrown near the first person that moved. The person that had thrown the kunai was no one other than Ten-ten. " What the hell is up with you Ten-ten!" Neji screamed at the girl." What's the matter Neji! Are you afraid to attack your own comrade! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Ten-ten started laughing in an evil voice. " That wasn't Funny Ten-ten, Sakura-chan really needs help!" said Naruto in a pissed yet concerned voice." She is getting help dumbass! screamed Ten-ten, You see, there is a star that is hidden on Sakura's right shoulder which feeds off of anything negative or feelings of sorrow. Thanks to the fact that Sakura has a really deep sense of sorrow the star is getting activated. Not to mention the fact that one of your own ninjas helped do this" as soon as Ten-ten said this she collapsed on the ground. Everyone was shocked. Who was the ninja who did this to Sakura and why! Ten-ten was obviously being controlled mentaly when she said all this because her eyes became red.

Later that night Sakura woke-up to find herself inn her bedroom lying inn the bed without a shirt. Her shoulder was wrapped with bandages covered inn blood. **_What's going on, one minute I'm training the next thing I know I'm in my room topless._** Someone was coming inn****the door which stopped Sakura from mentally trying to answer these questions. Sasuke came inn holding a bowl of soup in his hands. " hai, here you go Sakura-chan, this is for you to get your strength back" said sasuke in a plain voice." Honto-ne arigatou Sasuke -san" said sakura in a shallow voice. Sasuke noticed this and came near Sakura." What!" asked Sakura a bit startled. " Do you feel any different!" asked Sasuke. " Not really, I guess I'm just trying to make sense out of something so weird" said sakura plainly." No, I mean the way you feel" said sasuke while getting a bit closer to sakura. Sakura began to blush and turned her head. " If you mean toward you then I guess I'm just realizing that there are other guy like Neji or Naruto or Lee-" before she could finish Sasuke brought his face closer to hers and kissed her. I guess sasuke really liked it when he found out that Sakura was starting to fall for another man which in turn made sasuke jealous and made him want her. Sakura noticed this and pushed him away even though she didn't want him to stop. !**Slap! **Sakura hit Sasuke and walked out of the room. Sasuke just stood thereholding his cheek but felt somewhat pleased but then pissed because he realized that sakura wanted other guys over him. When Sasuke went downstair he saw sakura lying over Neji's shoulder who was just sitting there talking to Sakura. Neji saw Sasuke and gave him a glare and went back to talking to her. Sasuke decided to brush it off but would get him later for this and walked into the kitchen were he stood there just watching how Lee and Naruto were discussing something.**_ CRASH_** All of the people in the kitchen ran to see what had happened and saw that sakura and Neji were missing. Something inside Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi clicked and went after it.**_ Could it have been Neji who gave the star enigma to Sakura_** thought Naruto and sasuke. While back at sakura's house Lee , Ten-ten and master Gai were laughing and went into the shadows were a tall young man with dark blue hair and shirigan eyes was waiting for them " Guess my bitch was to much for you fools to handle" he said. "We're sorry for failing master but Neji has the girl ready for you and is heading your way" said all three of them on one knee starring at the shadow.

Guess that's the end for now please send me your thoughts for the chapters to come! Sayonara-

To, think ...starts crying people actually like my fic. stands on one foot and my Writer friends said I couldn't write because I'm an art-major.(Not in college but in high-school. Actually I'm a freshman) But anyway I hope your enjoying the story. Sakura walks up and slaps Bevy-chan in the back of the head "Keep writing! I want to find out what happens!

- OK...

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi are catching up with Neji they seem to forget because of him learning Tai-jutsu he knocked down a tree which did slow the other 3 down for just a bit. Naruto decided it wouldn't help if all three of them were being slowed down so he used his famous Art Of The Doppel Gangers. This would help with catching up with Neji. Meanwhile Neji had already reached the outsides of Konoha. There was a huge Japanese estate looking mansion in which Itachi was living inn. Neji let the unconscious Sakura down for a second while he confirmed that he was with Sakura. Neji picked up Sakura and went inside the building. There he handed Sakura over to Master Gai. The entire group's eyes were glowing red and all of them walked to a main room covered in silver and velvet curtains. Blood red colored couches and sparkling white tiles that gave off reflections." Master Itachi the girl is here" said Gai gently putting Sakura on the couch. " There is a problem though master..."said Ten-ten looking up at the young ninja with red blood-shot eyes." What's the problem?" asked Itachi walking inn. " Well your stupid brother and the other two imbeciles followed us Master" said Lee in an angry voice." Don't worry though, master, we can take care of your brother and the other two fool" said Neji as if to enjoy the challenge." Fine do as you please, now leave" said Itachi. The four ninjas vanished with a swish while Sakura was laying on the couch still knockout by the crash to the wall.

Outside, kakashi, sasuke, and naruto were finally reaching the front of the estate but Gai's team was blocking the entrance.**_ Shit, this isn't good... They have us out numbered. Damn the fact that Naruto's Doppel Gangers were sacrificed by all of the traps. _**Thought Kakashi." Naruto! You take Neji. Sasuke you take Lee and Ten-ten! While I take-Kakashi was interrupted by Sasuke who was very pissed off." No! I'm going to fight Neji! I have a score to settle with him from back at Sakura's house!". "Fine "said Kakashi who really didn't care about the match that was going on but instead concentrated on his own which was with his long time rival GAI.

"Aww, now don't tell me that your still pissed-off that Sakura-chan chose to be with me rather than you. Sasuke-kun" said Neji ready to burst out in laughter. Sasuke just smirked and said"Does it really matter! I've known that you liked Sakura-chan for a while and you were jealous that she liked me instead of you". Said Sasuke about to get a bigger grin on his face. Neji stopped where he was and gave Sasuke a glare but then smiled" Doesn't matter now because now Sakura belongs to master Itachi" said Neji in a proud voice. As soon as he said this Sasuke's eyes grew with anger and charged at Neji using his famous fire- ball technique. But Neji dodged it and used the Hyuuga fighting style and hit Sasuke on the side of the stomach which caused Sasuke to fall to the ground in pain. But with this Sasuke used his shirigan eyes to copy the technique which he used against Neji to defeat him since Sasuke does train more and has more power using Neji's attack is very deadly in the hands of Sasuke. Naruto very easily defeated Lee and Ten-ten because he used the Art Of The Doppel Gangers and used his chakra as a source of strength for Tai-jutsu. Master Kakashi was having a hard time with Gai because specializes in attacks to defeat the shirigan-eyes but then again Master Kakashi used his Chidori attack to defeat Gai. With this all three wondered why Gai and his team were under controlled by Itachi and how had he done it. With this match one all three of them went inside hoping to find Sakura.

Back at the mansion Itachi(this was during the battle)just stared at the sleeping girl.**_ Hard_** **_to believe this is the girl holds the power that can destroy villages. But in return she will be even easier to control if she belongs to me but in order to do that she has to filled with anger of sorrow._** Thought Itachi. "Now how to get her angry!" said Itachi in a pleasurous voice. First Itachi turned Sakura over to her back and then ripped off the back of her dress. Sakura's back was now bare which showed the star still dormant. Itachi couldn't help himself but to touch the bare back and enjoyed it. He put his hand over her naked shoulder with the star and poured some of his chakara. " now she's mine just like did with the team of fool" said Itachi with a grin. Sakura was opening her eyes slowly and saw a blur that looked like Sasuke but as soon as she opened her eyes completely she saw it was Itachi."Oh my god!" sakura began to scream. She tried to attack him but couldn't because her body wasn't reacting but tried anyway. She put her hand on her chest that which was still holding the front of the ripped dress. **_Is he trying to rape me!_** Sakura was screaming in her mind because her mouth couldn't open. Itachi just pulled Sakura toward him as he was sitting on the couch and she fell on top of him. **_Ohh God what is this guy going to do with me!_** Sakura felt tears fall from her eyes but just then Itachi pulled her so close to him and just kissed. Sakura felt in such a trance that she didn't want to pull herself apart but just then the door opened. It was Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. All three were in shock to see Sakura on top of Itachi kissing him. This just pissed of Naruto and sasuke.

That's the end of this chapter hoped you enjoyed it Sister in the back ground holding a SIGN that says"KILL MR. PEANUT" Go away P.nut swishes at sister Later Guys-


	5. Why Me

" I can't believe Sakura-chan just did that" naruto gritted his teeth and mumbling this hoping the others wouldn't hear this but of coarse Sasuke heard this and agreed with naruto. "What the Fuck is going on here!" Sasuke screamed at the image of his brother under Sakura on a couch holding each other. Itachi looked to his brother and said" What does it look like baby brother. Sakura is here to do as I please with her. Actually you should thank Gai and his team of fools for passing by on their day of training to my mansion." Itachi just looked at Sasuke hoping Sasuke would do or say something. To him it didn't really matter." Itachi you piece of shit! You're the one who did this to Sakura-chan! Didn't you! Said Naruto thrusting towards Itachi. Itachi just dodged Naruto and threw a kunai that just barely missed Naruto's eye. Which in turn made Naruto Flinch. .**_You dirty bastard!_** Sasuke thought to himself while getting angry. "Itachi did you or did you not do that to sakura!" shouted kakashi ro Itachi." All of you are real dumbasses! Itachi shouted Don't tell me none of you knew about Sakura's rare blood line." Itachi just watched the confused ninjas.**_ Damn! I was hoping that Itachi didn't find out about Sakura's bloodline! Especially not now!_** Kakashi thought this in his mind." Well then I'll tell you! Sakura has a bloodline that only exists in five people known at the time. This power can help produce power that can destroy villages and-" but Itachi was cut short by Sasuke" Sakura isn't that strong so how can she have that power!' asked Sasuke with curiosity and anger in his voice." I was getting to that! Now don't interrupt!" said Itachi getting pissed and moving Sakura off him and onto a sitting position." the reason that is, is because this can only happen when she feel complete sorrow or complete anger. Now when have you seen this girl that angry or sad. I just help speed up the process by putting the star to help her powers come out easier." Itachi looked pleased with himself but then again who wouldn't if your evil scheme worked. Sakura finally snapped out of immobile state and ran toward Sasuke but was blocked by Neji who appeared to come out of nowhere." Hi there sakura-chan." Neji said with an evil grin on his face. Sakura felt immobilized obviously thanks to Itachi but what can she do? Next thing you know one of Naruto's doppel gangers went in front of sakura while another hit Neji in the stomach causing him to loose his balance. Naruto quickly carried Sakura over to Kakashi and Sasuke who helped her stand- up. Ten-ten, Rock lee, and Gai were near the door with evil grins on their faces. All of a sudden Neji stood up but this time with a confused look on his face but quickly took notice of what was going on. " I remember what happened! Neji shouted and pointed to Itachi. You, you caught us all off guard and hypnotized us with your shirigan eyes when you learned that we knew Sakura-chan!." Neji was getting really pissed as he began to cough blood out. " Ohh yeah! You were the annoying one who couldn't be controlled. You were better of serving me rather that getting hurt Hyuuga." Said Itachi while walking to Neji. "HOLD ON!" Sakura began to glow red. She looked up still being Supported by Kakashi and Sasuke. "Don't you dare touch Neji-kun" sakura shouted while her hair was moving by the red chakra. " I know what you did Itachi! You hurt hyuuga Neji knowing that he would be the only one trying hard enough to disobey you so you hurt him until he was starting to die off but you didn't feel like putting talent to waste. So you made him your most loyal person and helping him cure his wound but Neji remembered to soon and now he's dying." said sakura getting angrier. **_Good, now get even angrier! Then you will belong to me forever! _**Itachi cheered in his mind. **_There is something wrong here. Why isn't Itachi getting worried! Oh crap-No! _**Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he figured it out. SAKURA!NOOOOO!

Sorry for making it shorter but I'm thinking on making another fic but this is mostly a Neji/Sakura thing with hints of Naru/Hina and also Sasu/Saku a bit more mature though!

Any ideas just lay-it-on me Later! Sorry for the fact that i up loaded the same chapter 2 times please forgive me( gomenesai!)


	6. Sakura!

Skip comments-

" Sakura! Stop!" Sasuke tried to run towards Sakura but the chakra boost stopped him from getting any closer. " What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked almost without any worries.

" Damn it, Naruto don't you get it!" Sasuke asking even though he knew that Naruto doesn't know what's going on. " Stupid! If Sakura gets mad Itachi's seal can become perminent as soon as her chakra reaches it's limit which isn't to far now!" Sasuke screamed st Naruto while trying to hold his ground to sakura's chakra. "Sakura-chan stop! Please! You can screw your entire life on one mistake!" Naruto screamed to Sakura and she heard this but couldn't stop herself.

"Na...Naru..to...Sa..suke...sen...sei...please...help...me... PLEASE HELP ME!" sakura screamed to her team. " I can't move and-" Sakura was cut off by a chain of horrible memories.

The first one was when she was called weak by Sasuke. The next was when Sasuke said she was even weaker than naruto. The one after that was when people made fun of her forehead. The last one was when her parents called her pathetic and said she was no match for anyone in the village of Konoha.

Sakura just kept on powering -up but tears began flowing that were now visible to her team members. " My...parents...were...right...i...am...pathetic. Damn the fact that I'm weak!" Sakura began yelling. **_Damn, this is getting worse. She's remembering all the bad things which is making this situation worse._**

Sasuke was restless. Sasuke decided to jump toward Sakura with a kunai. **_If I can't her snap her out of it ill knock her out!_** Sakura turned towards Sasuke and her eyes lost the emerald that all the konoha men loved. They had turned blood-red. " Uchiha ! You're the first one to go!" sakura lifted her hand and a huge gust shot from her hand that knoked Sasuke all the way back to the wall. " Good job, Haruno!" Itachi said with pleasure. Sakura just smirked at what she had done." Sa...ku...ra... what... has ...Itachi... done -to your smile..." sasuke asked Sakura from the other side of the room. " Itachi-sama just help me see how weak I truly was.

I can't believe that I loved a fool like you!" Said sakura walking toward Neji." I must really thank Neji for helping release the real me! and you Sasuke Uchiha, you to are to thank. The only people not guilty are the rest of Gai's team and Naruto. The fact is when I turned 13 the power was ready to come out and my parents and I knew this but they didn't care. I wasn't of any importance so they left me just like everybody else." said Sakura as her grin disappeared as she just looked at Neji. Neji was regaining semi-consciousness.

Just enough to see evil-Sakura try her new powers on him. All of a sudden Ten-ten and Naruto were in front of Sakura both with Kunai's in their hand. " Sakura-chan, please don't do this." naruto said in a voice filled with sorrow for the girl he had feelings for. But these words fell on deaf ears.

" Move Naruto-kun, this has nothing to do with you so just leave. " Wrong! It has everything to do with me!" naruto yelled. " Well if it has to do with you I guess you also must die! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! " Sakura kept on laughing hysterically. " You Idiot! You could have kept your mouth shut and lived! And as for you,(pointing to Ten-ten)hmph! Your not worth my time. So I'll forget that your even there." with this said Ten-ten couldn't hold the anger anymore and shot 6 kunai's at Sakura.

Before ten-ten even blinked Sakura's chakra blocked all the kunai's then Itachi just laughed at the girls attempt and said" Sakura-chan I think your going easy on the little nuisance. Take care of her wont you?" said Itachi in a sad-sarcastic voice.

Sakura turned to Ten-ten and before anyone could see sakura was in front of Ten-ten. This caught Ten-ten by surprise and she tried to convince Sakura not to do anything. " Your more pathetic than my weaker-self...Ha!" sakura let out a fake laugh.

Then smacked Ten-ten with such force that Ten-ten hit the wall and blood spurted out of her mouth. Sakura and Itachi couldn't help but laugh at what Sakura had done. " How? How...could ... you do this! SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee screamed at Sakura who stopped laughing.

" You want to know why I can do this with a smile on my face" said sakura who was now walking towards Itachi.

" It's because Itachi-sama helped me get rid of my weak heart that everyone took advantage of! I have no regrets that Itachi-sama can control me" Sakura just went over to Itachi and Kissed him on the lips. Itachi began to put his arms around Sakura and she just pulled away and licked his lips. ( what I write sort of creeps me out-)) Itachi had a big grin and said " Little brother you know nothing on what you missed out on!" said Itachi letting go of Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help put get angry.****

**_Now what do I do! I want to help Sakura but how! Wait ... I know! Master Kakashi can you hear me?_** Said Sasuke trying to reach his master .**_Yeah, I can hear_** **_you Sasuke_**. **_You thought of anything to stop Sakura? _**Asked Kakashi with interest. **_Yeah, but I need to know the Haruno's blood line which I know you know! So please tell me everything!_** Kakashi just sighed but knew there was no other choice. **_Well...The Haruno clan is known for made up of smart shinobi who can control their chakra without any trouble._**

Naruto all of a sudden jumped in the conversation.**_ Go on master I just wanted to hear, I mean you do know I care for Sakura than most of the people here._** Naruto stated without any doubts in his sentence. **_Like I was saying, Every century a member of the Haruno clan is cursed with immense chakra that is controlled by the emotions of the person not the mind. And It's said that the only way to tame this person is to find the true demon and to hunt it withing the person. There's nothing else I know._**

Stated Kakashi but all of a sudden Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Naruto got up. (Neji and Lee also heard the conversation because sasuke made it possible for them to hear, hey you can't be to choosy when it comes to fighting Itachi!)" If you all are just going to stand and do nothing I'll strike first" said Sakura. She first began by walking then speed started building up and she jumped into the high air. "I'll end this quickly!" said Sakura yelling. All the boys just stood their ground. Gai and Kakashi decided to sit this out because it was their students time to shine.

v- v Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Later!


	7. Postponned

Sorry but for now this story is on hold! You see I'm working on my other story" Broken Heart...Please Mend". I am really getting into writing this story. So if you like Saku/Neji stories then check it out! Also if you like Tea/Kaiba stories(Yu-Gi-OH!) Please check out my friend DkRaven's story" Love or Lust". So please have patience I will try to update it later on during the week-end. So please have patience!

-Bevy-chan-


	8. What is it!

" What do we do Sasuke!" asked Naruto from faraway. " Just wait Naruto! You'll know when and what to do!" Sasuke said while smirking at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable because she knew Sasuke very well and knew that when he said that he had a plan. Neji walked to the side of Sakura and whispered in her ear" We know how to kill you!"

Sakura took a step back but not of fear but of excitement. Now sakura was making the signs for the _Kagemane-No-jutsu(the art of me-and-my-shadow the same art that Shikamaru knows and used against Dosu of the sound Ninjas) _and was aiming for Rock Lee.

"If you care at all for your friend Lee then you will surrender!" said Sakura holding a kunai to her throat.( The art of _me-and-my-shadow _makes you do whatever the other person's is doing) ohh and Sakura know's this technique only in this fic because she so much chakra that now her chakra can be used to copy techniques she has already seen

Sakura saw that none of them even budged. Sakura was a bit pissed that none of them even tried to forfeit to her. This gave her an idea that she knew would be fun for her and Itachi. So sakura released her hold on Lee and was walking over to Itachi.

" Well, it seems that none of you want to surrender. So we will do this the hard way. This is actually more fun anyway! Heh! How about that master Itachi!" Sakura said while she finally reached Itachi. Itachi gently placed his hands around Sakura's waist.

" I know what your thinking my dear, and I agree" said Itachi while he let his hands roam freely over Sakura's body which showed no disagreement with what he was doing.

Sasuke and other boys couldn't help but get angry.

" Now!" screamed Sasuke while all the boys made the signs for the _Art of the Dragon's Breath, Phoenix Technique_. While all of them got ready to attack Sakura did the hand signs to use the art of substitution. Itachi on the other hand just used his shirigan eyes which tricked all of them into thinking that he was still there.

" You Idiots" Sakura began to laugh and hold her stomach. "Me and Itachi already knew you were going to use that!" Sakura said still holding her stomach." You obviously want to knock-me-out to try and see if I will return to normal!" Sakura then knelt down on one knee.

**_Damn, she figured out the plan, but I can let her think that! I have to come-up with another plan before she finds out the bluff!_** Said Sasuke trying to keep his cool.

" And I thought you were supposed to be the brilliant one of the group!" said Sasuke smirking at Sakura, which in turn pissed her off. " Stupid of you!" Most of the boys knew that Sasuke was lying except Naruto who really believed Sasuke.

" FUCK YOU!" said Sakura releasing more of her chakra getting ready to attack Sasuke for saying that to her.

" Hold it Sakura!" said Itachi right behind her." He wants you to get angrier so you can wear-yourself out!" Itachi gave a glare to his younger brother.**_ Very clever baby brother but you can't trick me with such stupid tricks_**. " Well let's just say you won for now baby-brother! But Sakura and I will be back for you later!" Itachi snapped his fingers and Sakura lost all the chakra and then stared at Itachi.

" Why are you doing this master Itachi!" asked Sakura giving him and evil glare." I thought you wanted me to kill all those Idiots for you !" Sakura stopped talking back to Itachi because the pain from her stomach kept on bothering her. " Wh... why... does... it... hurt?" Sakura held her stomach but let out a scream and spat-out blood.

Everyone just stood there looking at her while she began to throw-up. Sakura couldn't hold-on anymore and began to rip her clothes to try to take the frustration from the pain away.

Kakashi and Gai both raced toward the girl and held her while she was still on the floor. Both teacher signaled them to stay away while they were racing towards her.

" stay away!" screamed Kakashi at the boys." Ten-ten come here!" said Kakashi signaling her to come with his hands.

" Now take care of my Sakura" said Itachi before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"ITACHI! GET BACK HERE!" said Sasuke trying to race after his brother before he disappeared into the smoke.

" FORGET HIM SASUKE!" screamed Naruto while heading towards Sakura. Ten-ten took out a kunai and stabbed it onto Sakura's shoulder.(where the star is) Sakura couldn't help but scream in pain. Now her shoulder was bleeding but her blood was coming little by little. Sakura lost consciousness but while she was dreaming all she could see was people blaming her for what had happened.

Three days later

" Where am I? Am I dead?" sakura said in a weak voice. All of a sudden she got up and looked around. She was in a room she didn't recognize. Suddenly Tsunade came in and sat next to Sakura.

" Good morning, Sakura" said Tsunade trying to give a smile to her apprentice.

" Tsunade-sensei, what happened to me!" Sakura began to raise her voice slightly.

" Listen Sakura" said Tsuname as if it was something horrible was about to come out of her mouth.

" Sakura-chan, your body now belongs to Itachi Uchiha. But-" Tsunade was cut off by Sakura's screams.

"NO! YOUR LYING! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LYING!" said Sakura losing herself and getting angry which meant that the star was going to activate.

"SAKURA! Calm down or the star will activate and then you will be screwed!" said Tsunade calming Sakura down.

" Sakura I know of a way you can get rid of this evil threat!"said Tsunade giving Sakura a fake smile." Listen all you have to do is...

Heh, heh! now this is what you guys wanted right! smirks evilly I will update it asap mabey to today if your lucky! Well Later!


	9. afterthen!

I like leaving people in cliffhangers because people do that to me!

-Bevy-chan-

" Listen Sakura all you have to do is to go back to the original village where the Haruno clan came from. While your there you have to tell the clan's shrine all that has happened to you and bathe in the mystic Haruno spring" said Tsunade with a glimpse of hope in her voice.

Sakura just stared at Tsunade but knew that sitting there in her house wasn't gonna help her

" Right!" said Sakura gaining some of her attitude back and ready for anything.

" Alright Tsunade-sama! Do you know where my family came from!" said sakura scratching her head and gaining a sweet-drop.

"Uhh... yeah... well you see the Haruno clan originally came from the _land hidden Trees_" said Tsunade regaining into serious state.( By the way the land hidden behind the trees was my idea unless it really exists?)

Sakura knew that going to this village was the only way to regain her old life back. It didn't matter if she wasn't strong or had a lot of stamina but she enjoyed working hard to be were she was.It wasn't fair for her to suffer and try to hide her sorrow behind a fake smile but her parents and Sasuke made her believe so. Sakura knew it was mostly their fault but who was she to judge when she made Naruto feel that way in the beginning of their adventures.

"I really am sorry if I posed any disturbance..." Sakura stated flatly to Tsunade who knew Sakura was very confused about what to feel and who to blame it on.

Sakura got up from the bed and pulled the sheets off her but began rubbing where the star was. **_This damn thing was what started it!_** Sakura began getting angry because she knew she caused a lot of pain when she let her anger get the best of her. All of a sudden the door opened and Sakura snapped out her anger. It was Naruto!

" Naruto-kun! What are you doing here! " said Sakura with a sigh of relief to see her spiky, blond-headed ninja buddy.

" Sakura-chan are you feeling better? I just came to see how you were since... ummm. You know..." Naruto said while ditching the conversation.

"Don't worry naruto. I'm fine and you don't have to worry about Itachi trying to control me." said Sakura turning her head to Tsunade. Naruto looked up to the pink konichi in disbelief.

" You know how to get rid of the curse thing!" said Naruto getting excited.

"Hai!" said Sakura turning toward Naruto with a smile on her face but this time it was a smile from the bottom of her heart.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and before she knew it he gave her a hug and Sakura at first gave a strange look but then she put her hand around him and whispered in his ear.

" Thanks Naruto!"Sakura let tears come out even though she knows ninja's are not allowed to show their tears but Tsunade would allow it because Sakura was going through hell right-now.

**_Sakura I know how you feel. You entire life is falling apart because of what the people you love do. This happened to me when my brother and boyfriend died_**. Tsunade just sighed and left the room.

Naruto let go of Sakura but as soon as he did that Sakura fainted. Naruto quickly picked her up and put her on the bed. **_Why would Sakura-chan faint? Tsunade-sama said she was in perfect health!_**

Naruto quickly glanced at Sakura's stomach and the elemental sign of fire was printed on it with blood.

" What the hell is that!" screamed Naruto. Then he ran out of the room to go get Tsunade. When they both came back Sakura had the element of wind on her left leg and water on her right leg. The element of earth was now embedded on her back with the star now in the form of the pentagram on her shoulder.

" Shit!" screamed out Tsunade while cleaning the blood off Sakura and Naruto just looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on with Sakura-chan!" said Naruto while trying to hold himself and jumping on Tsunade for not answering his question as soon as he asked it.

" Sakura-chan is fighting so she won't be controlled by Itachi!" said Tsunade losing her patience.

"By the look's of things she is losing! I was afraid of this." said Tsunade looking at naruto and giving him a look of pity.

"Why!" said Naruto returning the look.

"It's because you hugged her and made her remember all the crap that happened to her " said Tsunade wiping the sweet off of Sakura's forehead.

" Don't worry naruto-kun she is trying her hardest not to get controlled and we all know Sakura's will power!" said Tsunade winking with one eye and giving him a thumbs-up.

A few hours later

Sakura was waking-up. She looked around and Saw Neji and Ten-ten at her side along with Naruto sleeping. His head was on top of her leg but still sitting at her side.

" Sakura-chan we all heard of how to get that curse off you" said Ten-ten then Neji followed

"Yeah, and we all decided to go with you!" said Neji giving her a weak smile. Sakura returned the smile and agreed then Sasuke came out of the shadow and said" I'll go with you to!" said Sasuke

This really meant a lot to Sakura and now she didn't have to face it alone

Hope you liked this chapt! Please review it! Later!ohh by the way the previews for the next chapter is

Sakura and the other's go on the trip to the land hidden behind trees but could it be that Neji starts hitting on Sakura and does every other boy but how will each react to this and ...!WHAT IS INO AND HINATA DOING JOINING THE TRIP! find out!


	10. Flirting Journey

" **_Sakura_**...**_Sakura...SAKURA!" called out a voice from behind the darkness._**

_**Sakura looked around trying to find out who was calling her. Next thing she knew she was in her bra and panties. This made Sakura blush and try to hide her naked body from what seemed to be nothing.**_

" **_What the hell is going on!" sakura said while holding her body_**.**_ All of a sudden she felt to hands begin to touch her back. Sakura wanted to scream but she almost felt relaxed by these hands. Sakura turned to see who was touching her and found Itachi Uchiha but said nothing as if to be in a trance._**

" _**Sakura, come with me and serve your new teacher... be with a real man" said Itachi while touching her entire body. Sakura wanted to push him away but at the same time she was enjoying it. All of a sudden Itachi whispered something in her ear and she felt complete pain rush through her body.**_

" _**What are you doing to-" but Sakura was cut off by Itachi's laughter.**_

" _**Stupid girl! You serve me and do as I please!" said Itachi still laughing. Sakura fell into a trance of pain then Sakura felt someone touch her and then-**_

" Sakura wake-up!" Sakura heard a voice that sounded really worried. Sakura couldn't help but try at least to make an attempt to open her eyes. Though Sakura tried to open her eyes she couldn't.

" Sakura! Please open your eyes!"said the voice still. The person must have gotten desperate because the person began to shake Sakura to get her to wake up.

Finally Sakura gave it her all opened her eyes. A huge shock went over her to find out the person who was trying to get her to wake-up. It was no-one less than Yamanaka Ino!

" Ino-san, what are you doing here!" said Sakura in between huffs.

" After I heard what happened to you by Ten-ten I wanted to come and see you... besides can't have my rival dead now can I!" said Ino while circling Sakura.

" But... it would be easier to get Sasuke, wouldn't it?"said Sakura ducking her head slowly. Ino just looked at her and smirked.

" Now what would be the fun in that!" said Ino leaving the room. Ino waved at Sakura and exited the room. Sakura felt a bit odd about having Ino in her house but also felt a bit reassured that someone cared for her besides her teammates. After that brief chat with Ino Sakura fell asleep for the rest of the night.

one week later at 11am

Sakura got up and felt better than ever. She hadn't felt this great since she was thirteen( that was her age when this story started, This story was right after Sasuke left to go and be trained by Orochimaru this part I made upbut was later brought back by Naruto. Unfortunately Sasuke failed to kill Itachi as you can see all of them knew who Itachi was) and now she felt great because the star hadn't activated in a week.

" It's time to start my mission-" said Sakura with a Naruto type grin on her face.

" But before I go on my mission, I have to go and take a bath!" Sakura took a nice relaxing bath with no worries. She had even forgotten what had happened a week ago which was a good thing. Sakura put a towel around her soaking body and got out of her bath room while the staem followed her along with drops of water still falling from her body.

All of a sudden she heard her door open and turned around to see who it was. The bad thing was that Sakura's towel was on the verge of falling off.( It took Sakura one hour to baithe what a nice bath it must have been to take one hour but why am I talking I can take up to 2 hours -) Then Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, and Gai came in the door hoping to see sakura alive and well. Much to their deepest fantasies they all Saw Sakura in a towel that was about to slide off her body and soaking wet which made the towel stick to her body and show some curves.(O-o) Both, the group of guys and Sakura stared at each other before the worst thing in the world happened. SAKURA'S TOWEL FELL TO THE FLOOR!

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!SHIT! GET OUT!" screamed Sakura while throwing all her furniture to the guys who were blushing yet trying to run( I mean how would you feel if that many guy saw you naked and even your teacher and his rival-)

" Damn! What a nice body but what a hard hit!" said Naruto while drooling, blushing, and running.

" Who would have guessed our young lady grew so much" said Kakashi while running and replaying Sakura's body in his mind.

**_Who would have known that Haruno's body was so curvy ...ugh...why am I thinking of her naked body!_** screamed Neji in his mind.

**_Damn! I didn't know Sakura grew her boobs that big in only one year!_** Sasuke was embarrassed he even thought these things(or was he-)

Sakura got dressed and ran downstairs to see if everyone was still there. All the guys were spread out through-out her first floor. There was also ten-ten, Ino, Hinata, shikamaru, and chouji.

Everyone walked out of the house and where heading to the gates of Konoha. Kakashi and Gai were staying behind and letting their students got knowing that Sasuke, naruto, and Neji were strong enough to handle anything coming there way.

" Well then! Let's head-out!" said Sakura enthusiastic about the trip

5 hours into the trip(they left at 3pm it took then 2 hours to get to the gate )

Everyone was involved in a giant conversation about there teachers except Sakura who was a bit pre-occupied with her own thoughts. All of a sudden she saw Neji getting closer to her. Neji grabbed her shoulder and decided to strike a conversation, which wasn't really like him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Still thinking about what Itachi did to you?" asked Neji acting really concerned. Sakura decided to fallow along and open up.

" I guess I am." Sakura said to him and then letting out sigh.

"Well don't worry, we're all behind you" said Neji whispering in her ear. Sakura let out a giggles and them she whispered something in his ear.

"I guess you are aren't you? I mean you were there when my towel fell and I turned around and you saw me completely nude."said sakura in a seductive voice. Neji began to blush but then came back.

" Well I couldn't help myself... I mean I am a man." said Neji in his seductive voice. This just made Sakura and Neji laugh. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at them. Sasuke had been observing them for a while without saying a word but was filled with rage that Sakura was talking and flirting with Neji. Why Neji? Ino was flirting with him but he was much to pre-occupied to notice anything.

"Well I guess we should set up camp" said Sasuke trying to stop both of them from flirting. To bad his tries were futile. Neji leaned over to where Sakura was and they both got up.

" Neji and I are going to look for firewood, OK?" said Sakura while staring at everyone who was setting up there tents. Almost everyone agreed except for Sasuke and Ten-ten. Naruto and Lee trusted Neji not to make a move on Sakura

" Why don't I go instead!" said Ten-ten getting up and accidentally letting her tent fall. Hinata looked at Ten-ten and could read her thoughts. **_Why is that girl trying to make a move on my man! _**Hinata could see Ten-ten was about to burst into flames. Hinata signaled for Naruto to come near her, though it did make her blush she whispered something into his ear.

" Yo! Me and Hinata are going to search for a river nearby. Anybody want to come with!" asked naruto while giving each of them a glare which everyone knew why he did that.

" Yeah I'll go and help you search!" said Ino then she looked at Shikamaru and elbowed him in the gut.

"Oww- I'll go to"**_How troublesome_** said Shikamaru while getting up and signaling Chouji and Lee to go with them.

Ten-ten and Sasuke were left with Sakura and Neji who were getting ready to leave.

" Well I guess since everyone is leaving so should we, ne Sakura-chan!" Neji said while winking at her. Sakura just giggled.

Sasuke and Ten-ten just glared at them.

WHOOOOOO! What can sakura and Neji want to do? Please read and give me some ideas. By the way sorry I haven't updated but I'm trying to finish reading the " Love Hina" novels and give them back to my good friend Ato-chan!(waves at screen)I hope you all like this chapter. And please check out my other story " Broken Heart Please Mend" and if you guys want me to draw a picture of this fic I will do it and I will personally(via e-mail)will send you the pic but tell me how to pose the characters. I will except the best idea ( That's my major in school art! remember I'm a freshman in highscool-) Later Dudes!


	11. Dirty plan!

" What could Neji-san see in that slut haruno!" said Ten-ten screaming after Neji and

Sakura after left. Sasuke just gave her a death glared but asked the same question just vise-

versa. Everyone was coming back and hoped that Sasuke and Ten-ten cooled down.

To their surprise Sasuke stood up and offered Ten-ten to go with him and take a walk.

While walking Sasuke ignore everything that Ten-ten was saying all he think of was Sakura

being with Neji!**_ I mean Neji of all people! I'm a hell of a lot better than Neji! Besides I'm_**

_**the one who told Tsunade-sama to help her to get rid of that seal thingy! The least she**_

_**could do is ask me to go with her! I mean what has Neji! what has that asshole done for her!**_

Ten-ten saw that Sasuke was just as pissed as her and then her brain got an idea.

" Hey Uchiha!" Ten-ten shouted at Sasuke which snapped him out of his thoughts.

" What do you want! Can't you see I'm in deep thought." Sasuke just glared at th giddy Ten-ten.

" Do you want Sakura-chan away from Neji-sama!( Little hearts in her eyes! oro!)

Sasuke normally didn't care who the hell Sakura was with but theses past few days his hormones

have been acting up.

" Well I have nothing to loose... as long as that bastard Hyuuga get off Sakura I'll do anything.

" sasuke left it that while he knew Ten-ten wanted to bite his head off for that.

" well anyway... I know what we have to do so they won't ever come near each other ever

again!" Ten-ten was now giggling evilly.

" First off Sasuke-kun, you have to wait until they are asleep. Then you go into Sakura's tent and

steal her underwear. Next, I put it in Neji's hands so when Sakura wakes up she will slap Neji-

sama and they will hate each other!" Ten-ten smirked at her diabolical plan.

" Why! Why do I have to steal the underwear!" Sasuke knew on the inside he too would

enjoy this but didn't want Ten-ten to think that. Ten-ten just stared at him. Then she sighed.

" Well because it would take an expert at weapons to sneak anything even remotely close to Neji-

sama and I'm the only one that can do it!" she said proudly of herself.

Sasuke didn't say another word to her and they both walked back to the camp sight. There what

both saw next was going to make them want to attack Neji and Sakura. Sakura and Neji were

sitting next to each other! But this was only the meager part ! Sasuke and Ten-ten both noticed

a bruise looking mark on Sakura's neck which looked like a hickey!

" What the hell is on your neck!" Sasuke yelled and pointed his finger at Sakura who was

rubbing it. Neji gave Sasuke a dirty glare and spoke up.

" Sakura-dono doesn't have to give you any explanation. Besides you don't even like her." Neji

was now smirking at the steaming mad Uchiha. Sakura looked over to sasuke and Ten-ten who

looked like they wanted to see bloodshed.

" I got hit with a tree branch while talking to Neji- sama and I bruise easily." said Sakura plainly.

Neji began to rub some medical ointment and Sakura let a small moan come out. This was the

last straw. Sasuke knew Neji and Sakura were up to something and he wanted to brake them up

**_Now to put our plan into motion!_** Sasuke looked at neji. Neji noticed the death glare and

spoke up.

" Really Uchiha are you that jealous that sakura-chan has been hanging around me and not you?"

Neji was smirking while Sakura was about to speak.

" Please Sasuke-kun, lets just leave it at this and go to sleep." Sakura gave Sasuke a sad look but

it diminished into a smile.

" You won't be smiling after what happens to you tonight." sasuke whispered to himself.

Everyone finished eating then fell asleep. Everyone except for Ten-ten and Sasuke .

"Now let's begin!" Ten-ten and Sasuke stated.

I know this chapt really sucked but I have a majors writers block for this fic! I'm starting to think

that I should quit with this one! I'm actually gonna focus on my other fic and create another in

this ones place but if I can get some good ideas for this fic from either the reviewers or from

myself I'll keep you posted!

Please check out my friend's fic! DKRaven's fic is great! check it out sometime.!


	12. Plan backfires! Welcome new feelings!

When everyone was about tot go to sleep Sasuke and Ten-ten put their stuff near Neji and

Sakura which everyone thought was a bit weird.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and whispered something in her ear. Sakura giggled at what he said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which made Naruto blush. While going back to his spot next to Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and the others began to laugh at Naruto.( Except for Sasuke, Lee, and Neji)

Sakura just giggled at the others and at Naruto and began to talk to Hinata.

A few minutes after everyone got done dressing in their night clothes and had done their night things like brush their teeth they fell asleep

"Now! Time to start with the plan Sasuke-kun!" Ten-ten said in a really psyched voice.

**_I'm sorry Neji-sama but if I have to get your feelings hurt just so Sakura-chan will leave you alone I must do it!_** Ten-ten said in her mind while she looked at Sasuke.( Ten-ten got tired of waiting and fell asleep)

Sasuke got up and walked over to where the sleeping Sakura was.

Her pink hair moved in a rhythm with her breathing. She covered her chest with her arms.

Sasuke tried to ignore her radiance and looked for Sakura's bag.

" Ya-ta!Found it!" Sasuke whispered excitedly. Sasuke walked over to Sakura's stuff and opened the bag.

**_Gulp, I can't believe I'm doing this! I expect this from Kakashi-sensei, NOT ME!_** Sasuke scolded himself mentally.

Even with almost no light Sasuke could see clearly. He hit the jackpot! Sasuke felt something soft, velvety, thin, and STICKY AT THE BOTTOM! It's a Pad!

" What the HELL is this!" Sasuke screamed when he saw a pad!( Naive boy )

( by the way it was "ALWAYS")

" Sasuke-kun! What are you doing!" Sakura shrieked at the top of her lungs. Everyone there went running towards Sakura.

" Why are you touching my stuff!" Sakura was fuming and blushing. Sakura saw that Sasuke still had the pad in his hand but was blushing when he saw he was still holding the pad. Sakura was ready to attack!( Ohh DIT! I AINT SEE NOTIN! RUN! starts running and falls)

Sakura slapped the pad out of his hand and began to blush madly.

" Daijobu Sakura-chan!" Neji said while running up to her along with Lee and Naruto.

All three boys saw Sasuke staring at Sakura who looked pissed and embarrassed.

" What the hell did you do Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who stared at the floor. Everyone there was waiting for an explanation. Sasuke didn't know what to say but then he began to speak.

" Don't worry. I thought I saw the otonin and thought they came back to get sakura to take her back to Itachi." stated Sasuke calmly.

**_Well what the hell was I supposed to say! Ohh don't worry I just wanted that bastard Hyuuga to stay away from Sakura because I think I like her so Me and Ten-ten came up with a plan to frame Neji by making him hold Sakura's panties and then get told off!_** **_HMF!_** Sasuke stated in his mind.

Everyone gave him a glare except for Sakura. They all went back to sleep except for Sasuke who went for a walk to clear his mind.

" Damn! I can't believe I did that! I feel so freakin dirty!" Sasuke reached a lake and sat down there.

" I'm supposed to concentrate on killing Itachi and re-making my clan not how to get Neji away from Sakura. Also since when did Sakura like to flirt with that asshole Neji and the dick Naruto! Not to mention mega-brows! This Sucks! Itachi is now focused on making Sakura his for the power! Not to mention I'm stuck on a stupid trip that won't help me just so Sakura can get rid of something that is only her problem!" Sasuke was really pissed now!

He was in deep thought for about an hour until his concentration was broken by someone.

"Something on your mind Sasuke?" asked a familiar voice with the sound of concern in it.

" It shouldn't matter to you!" said Sasuke in a cold voice. Sasuke took a rock and hit his reflection in the water. The water shook and saw Sakura's reflection in the water next to his.

" Sasuke-kun" Sakura sat down next to him. She must of gotten over what happened an hour earlier. Sasuke looked at her and gave her a cold glare.

" Aren't you glad that I haven't bothered you ina while?" asked Sakura with a smile to return the glare.

" ..." Sasuke just averted his eyes away from her. A couple of seconds later Sasuke began to speak.

" I...I..."Sasuke began to blush.

Sakura gave him a puzzled look.

" Sakura-chan..." Sasuke said her name and snapped her out of her confusion.

" ...hai." Sakura answered.

" Do... you.still have feelings... for ..me? Sasuke now stared directly at her emerald eyes.

Sakura began to think a bit now. Before she could answer Sasuke was so nervous for the answer that he decided to go ahead and show her how he felt.

Uchiha Sasuke kissed Haruno Sakura deeply. This caught her off guard but she didn't break away. Sakura just closed her eyes and Sasuke began to rub his hands up and down her arms while kissing all he could think of was how he felt.

Preview: Finally the group reaches the legendary Tree village. What! Sakura-chan who are you being forced to marry to get rid of the seal?

Please vote on hwo you think she should marry!Also this story is coming to a close!

Later!


	13. update for new plans!

To all my reviewers for "Happy Birthday" I have an update to post!

I'm gonna start working on it and hopefully I can update it ! I'm gonna see who Sakura should be with and thank

**Demoneyes 14**

**Hao'sAnjul  
**

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**

They got me really inspired along with my other reviewers!You guys make me happy! Please expect an update! Also please review my new story and if you could read my story lines by contacting me by e-mail I would really appreciate it! Later!


	14. were here!

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura in front of his. He couldn't believe it! Sakura was in front of him making out! ( Kinda creepy!)

Sasuke and Sakura broke it off. Sasuke began to blush madly along with Sakura but then he spoke up.

" I...I'm...sorry Sakura. I really didn't mean for that to happen." sasuke said a bit embarrassed. Sakura smiled at the remark but then frowned. This had Sasuke baffled.

" Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked with concern. Sakura turned to him and began to speak.

" You know, a couple of days ago if I were in this position I would be that happiest person alive... but now..." sakura paused for a bit. Sasuke panicked a bit but didn't lead her on by him keeping his cool look on.

" Well, now I'm not all that sure that I like you like I used to..." sasuke felt his heart stop. It's as if Sakura kicked his inner crotch.

**_BAM! "Take this Sasuke! This is what you get for what you have done to me all this time!"_** **_Said Sakura with an evil smirk on her face. Sasuke was on the floor just holding himself._**( Of course this was just his imagination)

" Sasuke! Sasuke!" sakura called his name out but he was zoned out to hear it. Sasuke fell back in his own mind when Sakura pinched him. He slapped her hand off. She just pulled it back.

Sakura knew sasuke was now pissed off! Sakura looked down but then she heard Sasuke's voice again.

" Why!" Sasuke said not even looking at her. Sakura looked up and a bit baffled. Sasuke said it again.

" Why, is it because of Hyuuga? Or Naruto? Or could it be you have fallen for Itachi!" Sasuke said glaring at her with the most vicious look ever. Sakura felt a bit intimidated. Then she realized what he had said to her. This pissed sakura off.

" What would it matter to you! You've always treated me like shit! At least Neji treats me like a person. Naruto, I guess I'm finally understanding how he feels(which I hope in the anime she really does). And Itachi, I guess is just lust!" Sakura turned to the side. Sasuke was now furious with her response. He couldn't help it anymore! She had rather chosen his despicable brother over him! Sasuke punched Sakura in the stomach!

" Sorry but I guess that's my response on why it matters(?)" Sasuke said picking himself up. He turned to see Sakura. She was in horrible pain. Sasuke then turned back and left her in pain.

All of a sudden a kunai is thrown so close to him that it scratched Sasuke's face. IT WAS NEJI! Neji had seen what had happened.

" What the hell did you do that to sakura for!" Neji said while he threw a star at him. Sasuke easily dodged it. He didn't respond. Instead he walked away.

Neji would have chased him but he went over to sakura instead.

" Damn! What the hell did he do to you!" Neji said while picking her up. He went back to the camp site. There Naruto and Lee were waiting for him Naruto had seen sakura leave the site earlier and warned the other two genin.

Naruto and Lee looked at Neji and the Sakura in pain. Naruto practically jumped out of his skin along with Lee.

" What happened to her!" Naruto said while running towards her.

" Don't tell me the ass with the scowl did this to her Neji?" said Lee.

Neji just nodded. All three genin stood guard over sakura while she fell asleep so sasuke wouldn't try anything.

" Sasuke you bitch!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke. Both Ninjas fell and Naruto began to punch his face! Sasuke couldn't defend himself. Neji and Lee pulled Naruto off him while Naruto kept shouting.

" Let me take care of this ass! He deserves death for what he did to sakura-chan!" naruto said fiercely! Sasuke just looked at him and wiped the blood off his mouth.

With that he left to his side and fell asleep. Naruto wanted to bash his face inn. How could he sleep after what he had done to Sakura. All three ignored that and fell asleep next to Sakura just to make sure nothing would happen.

The next day everyone woke up fine and they all decided to have breakfast after they reached the tree village. Sasuke and Sakura stood very far apart. Sasuke was forcefully listening to Ino who wouldn't stop talking about how great he was. Ten-ten was talking to Neji who wasn't paying attention to her but was looking at Sakura .

" hai! There it is!" Naruto shouted at the others! Let's go sakura-chan!" Naruto pulled her. The stupid thing was that he didn't know they were going down hill. Naruto tripped and both Sakura and Naruto rolled all the way down. Ino, Ten-ten, and Shikamaru began to laugh while Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke ran after them.

When all of them finally caught them they saw Naruto on top of Sakura and both of their lips were touching!

" YaHHHHHHHHHH!" They all began to shriek because were they were kissing were a pair of corpses!

" Naruto get off Sakura!" Lee began to shriek. Both boys helped Naruto and Sakura get up. Both were blushing which made sasuke get really pissed.

awhile later-

After the group finished eating they all headed down to the center. There they asked directions to the lord of the village. When they got there all of them bowed to show respect well... everyone except for Naruto!

" So you want to get rid of the seal huh?" The old man scratched his beard and then looked at Sakura. The old man smiled at her. This raised her hopes.

" Well I know how to get rid of it!" The lord smiled. Sakura was so happy she hugged the old man. What she didn't know was that he was a perv! He just smiled when she hugged him because her breasts went up against his chest. All the guys were jealous!

" Look old man just tell her how to get rid of it!" Neji said losing his patience while looking at the sick old guy! The old man gave him a rude gesture and said...

" Well you have to get married my dear!" the old guy said while backing up. Sakura practically fainted.

"You have to get married to..."

Tell me who you think she should get married ! Later!


	15. It's a dream! The end

" _**Well I know how to get rid of it!" The lord smiled. Sakura was so happy she hugged the old man. What she didn't know was that he was a perv! He just smiled when she hugged him because her breasts went up against his chest. All the guys were jealous!**_

" _**Look old man just tell her how to get rid of it!" Neji said losing his patience while looking at the sick old guy! The old man gave him a rude gesture and said...**_

" _**Well you have to get married my dear!" the old guy said while backing up. Sakura practically fainted.**_

"_**You have to get married to..."**_

" You have to get married to... a chunnin, but you only have until today to find one, and my dear this village has no ninjas. So from here on in I can do nothing for you." With that the lord began to walk away. Sakura could feel herself turn to stone and break. All the guys didn't know what to do.

" S-so w-who a-a-a-are you g-gonna m-marry Sakura-san?" Hinata said while blushing at the fact that there is gonna be a wedding. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Lee could feel themselves dying a slow and painful death. None of them were chunnins. Well that was everyone except for Shikamaru...!

" Hey! But the only chunnin here is Shikamaru!" Naruto said angrily. All of them stared at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was a bit confused. He did want to help Sakura but not like this. Not to mention his secret crush on Temari. He really didn't want to do this but if it would help Sakura he would do it.

" It's ok Shikamaru-san, if you don't want to do it I can understand." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Shikamaru nodded his head but then spoke up.

" It's ok Sakura-chan! I'll do it only to help you!" Sakura's face lit-up while Ino felt herself drown and crumble.

Ino's heart was shot over and over agin. She had really liked Shikamaru and this hit her hard.

" You are so lucky Shika-san! I wish I was a chunnin just so I could get married with Sakura-chan!" Lee said in a saddened voice. Naruto went over to Lee who was crying a river and patted him on the back.

Ino stared at the ground and tried to hold in her tears of shattered hope. There she stood looking at her zori until one of her tears hit them. She knew she couldn't take it any longer. Ino ran as fast as she could.

" Shikamaru would be happier with Sakura rather than hanging out with someone annoying" Ino ran like as if her feet were on fire. The others just looked as she began to run. Shikamaru turned his head to see what had happened then Sasuke answered his curiosity.

" That annoying fan-girl Ino went running off...what an idiot!" Sasuke said to Neji who seemed to agree. Naruto just gave them a blank stare while still trying to cheer up Lee. Sakura gave a worried look for her friend.

" What would you know about her Uchiha! You never even bothered to get to know Ino to know how she acts! So mind yours!" Shikamaru lost it and snapped at sasuke.

Sasuke just looked back in awe but then looked ready to go at it. Sakura and Naruto pulled Sasuke away from Shikamaru because they knew Sasuke better than everyone there.

" It isn't worth getting all riled up for! It's just Ino!" With that comment Sasuke began to walk away. Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other and tried to go after him.

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke then ran-off in the direction that Ino ran towards.

" Ino! Please! Let's just talk about this! It's getting really troublesome! " Shikamaru screamed at the near-by places. Shikamaru looked in every corner but still no Ino!

Three hours later

" Where could that Ino be?" Shikamaru had been looking for over three hours. He could have sworn he looked through the entire tree village. All of a sudden Shikamaru felt a strange chakra and looked up to the sky. There in the sky was a giant orange fox looking demon.

" Kyuubi!" Shikamaru said in disbelief in what he saw. Then it hit him.

" Duh! Could it be anymore obvious that, that's Naruto!" He hit his own forehead with his palm. He looked once more to see if maybe Ino could pop out of nowhere but to his luck she wasn't there.

" Ino...Please! We need to talk!" Shikamaru said. Of coarse there was no response. Shikamaru was now seriously pissed.

Why would Ino be angry at a favor! It's not like she liked Shikamaru right!

" I mean she's always blabbing about how great Sasuke-teme is! Why would she care now!Besides she knows that I like Temari-chan! Ino is such a dumb-ass!" With that out of his system Shikamaru left in the direction where the Kyuubi illusion was co ming from.

As soon as he left Ino came out of hiding.

" I knew it! I knew Shikamaru hated me!" Ino broke down in tears. She couldn't handle rejection so she faked liking Sasuke so maybe Shikamaru would get jealous. At first he really did get jealous but then he just began to ignore it.

Shikamaru had fallen for Temari! Ino was really pissed. So she tried her hardest to make him envious of Sasuke and would try to get with her.

Of Coarse Shikamaru didn't care anymore. All of this happened a few months ago. When Sasuke betrayed his teammates just for power. He left Sakura's love and Ino's caring. He left everything behind in Konoha. While Naruto and the other's tried to help him go back.

" Damn sasuke!" Ino said while pounding the ground where she was kneeling. She was crying as she cursed sasuke with her words.

" If it wasn't for Sasuke betraying all of us...I know Shikamaru wouldn't have fallen for Temari!" Ino was now throwing a tantrum/fit. But the girl was extremely heart broken!( It does hurt me to do this to Ino but... I have to dot it!)

Ino decided it was time to do something about it! If she wanted Shikamaru back, she would have to win him back. It didn't matter what she had to do! After all she wasn't gonna give up to her nemesis forehead girl!

Ino got up off the ground and began to run where she saw a faint trace of the demon fox Kyuubi.

" Shikamaru-san! Chotto Mate!( Wait a minute!) I;m gonna win you back!" Ino began to run as fast as she could.

( At the tower)

The old man was waiting with papers that would legally make Sakura and Shikamaru get married but neither Shikamaru nor Sakura were there.

Everyone was waiting anxiously for the two teens. It was either a happy moment because Sakura would be rid of this curse but yet because she was gonna get married to Shikamaru most of them were a bit pissed( All except Hinata).

" Where the hell are they? I've been sitting on my ass hoping that they would get this crap over and done with!" Naruto said while rocking back and forth in a chair. Neji looked at Naruto with annoyed eyes then averted them to Lee who was crying.

" Why are you crying? Is it because you can't marry Sakura?" Neji said patting his friend on the back. Lee looked up revealing more than just tears. There was some snot in there too. This grossed out Neji but he kept his straight face.

" No...It's just...I cry at weddings!" ( OO THAT'S ALL ) Neji and the others feel anime style. Neji got right back up when he heard someone trying to come inn.

" It's Sakura-chan! I knew she would be here!" Naruto said almost yelling his head off. Sasuke hit Naruto in the back of his head because he was shouting right in his ear.

" Urusai baka! ( Shut-up idiot!)" Sasuke shouted in Naruto's ear. Naruto turned to him and grabbed Sasuke by his shirt. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

Ten-ten, Hinata, Neji, and Lee looked at the two other boys who they knew were about to rock!

" Listen Sasuke-teme! I haven't forgotten what you did to Sakura-chan the other night. I'm not as forgiving as Neji or Lee! I will kick your mother fucking ass! So don't tempt me you bitch!" Naruto's eyes were turning red with his pupil becoming very narrow. They resembled the demon fox Kyuubi's eyes.

Sasuke was a bit taken back by Naruto's attitude change.

Ten-ten and Hinata were a bit baffled about what they were talking about. I mean they were sleeping so they didn't know what Sasuke had done to Sakura just because she didn't like Sasuke the way he liked her.( Yes! Sasuke is Very OC when it comes to love! So please don't bring that up! I don't really know how he acts towards affection! Does anyone! They haven't showed it in the manga or anime!)

" Wait! What happened between Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto!" said a very confused Ten-ten. Hinata and Chouji nodded because she too didn't know what was going on.( Sorry! I didn't even remember I had Chouji in this story! I was so pre-occupied with my other fics I don't really remember I have some minor characters!- Gomen- Mina!)

Naruto turned to them then dropped Sasuke's shirt. Everyone was a bit relieved but still confused. As soon as Naruto was about to tell the story Sakura entered the room.

Though it wasn't a traditional wedding she still dressed up for the occasion. All of the guys were in shock! Sakura was wearing a white sleeveless dress with slits on the side and a pink flower on the back of the dress.

" Sakura-chan! Chotto-mate!" Naruto yelled as he ran down to go next to Sakura to whisper something in her ear.

" Sure! Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she as Naruto were arm by arm.

Neji, Lee, and Sasuke were completely jealous! Naruto was now walking with Sakura.

Shikamaru came inn really late in a tuxedo sort-of outfit!

" sorry I'm late everyone!" said Shikamaru running to the front. There sakura who was standing next to Naruto were waiting very patiently.

The lord began to talk and said what he had to say.

" Sakura...do you take Shikamaru to become your wife?" asked the lord. Sakura looked like she had doubts but she knew she had to do it. She nodded but she knew her heart was confused between many men that she was becoming close to.

" STOP! SHIKAMARU WAIT!" Ino screamed as she entered the tower. All the attention was now on Ino. She ran towards Shikamaru then stopped when she was in-front of Sakura and Shikamaru.

" I'm sorry Sakura but..." Ino said while she paused to catch her breath.

Sakura just smiled and let Ino take her spot.

Sakura joined Naruto who was next to lee who were eating popcorn. This was like a love movie. Lee tried to sneak his hand on Sakura's shoulder but Neji saw his hand and slapped it before it got there.

" Listen Shikamaru... I...I." Ino said while she tried to confess. Suddenly there was an outburst in the back!

" COME ON INO-SAN! YOU SOUND MORE LIKE ME! STOP STUTTERING AND TELL HIM HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!" said Hinata who was getting pissed that Ino couldn't get the words out!

" Hinata! I didn't know you had it inn you!" said Ten-ten with a puzzled look that everyone shared.

Hinata was now a bit embarrassed so she hid again.

" Well...I LOVE YOU NARA SHIKAMARU! Ino said not being able to hold her emotions. Before Shikamaru could do anything he felt Ino's lips on his.( O-o)

" MMMMMM" is all Shikamaru said before he joined in it without hesitation. Now everyone in there was silent. All of a sudden a violent breeze came along.

The windows broke because the air was so heavy!

" Holy crap! What is that!" naruto screamed while he put his hands up in a defensive position!

" heh heh heh heh heh ! You Idiots! You think I would let sakura-chan go that easily!" said a very recognizable voice! It was Uchiha Itachi!

Sasuke stepped in front of the window to meet Itachi. Sasuke glared at his brother but was then joined by Neji, Lee, and Naruto.

Sakura and the others stepped behind the first line of defense.

" What the hell do you want Itachi!" Sasuke said before he lunged at his brother. Itachi easily dodged then grabbed Sasuke by his collar then forced Sasuke to look into his sharingan eyes. This made Sasuke fall into an illusion where he was getting the crap beat out of him over and over again.

Naruto didn't like Sasuke but he could see Sasuke in pain. Naruto used the "Art of the Doppel Gangers". Now Neji used his " Byukugan Evil Eye" to beck up Naruto.

" Now! Attack together Naruto! I'll use my " Lion Kick Combo"" said Lee while getting ready to attack.

Neji, Naruto and Lee attacked together to get Itachi! It might have worked if someone hadn't gotten in the way.

" Sa-Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled out. All three of them had to stop. Sakura stood in the ways of their attacks. But why!

" I won't let you hurt Master Itachi!" Sakura said as she revealed the evil in her eyes. The star had activated!

" Oh shit! Shikamaru hasn't signed so she can still use that chakra!" Neji said as he tried to get himself up. He went next to Hinata and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head in agreement.

" Byukugan Evil Eye!" Neji and Hinata said as they looked at Sasuke who was still there in pain. Sasuke snapped out of the pain but was taking hard breaths.

" What the hell just happened! Itachi!" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan eyes.

Sasuke did a few hand signs then screamed out the name of his attack. He had summoned a giant snake that attacked Itachi but unfortunately missed because Sakura used an illusion of Itachi.

Sakura smirked at what she had sone while Sasuke cursed in his mind and wondered what had gotten inside Sakura's mind.

" Sakura what the hell are yo–" Sasuke stopped his sentence because he now knew what was going on! The star activated and Itachi has control over what Sakura does.

" Damn you Itachi! I'll get you for this!" Sasuke yelled at his brother.

Itachi just laughed at his brother's feeble attempt to insult him.

**_Wait I have an idea! What if I transform into Master Iruka and then sign his name! I mean he is a chunnin! Yeah that could work! Thank you forms of cheating!_** naruto said with a big smirk on his face! ( Yeah I made Naruto a lot smarter than he really is!)

Naruto calmly walked over to where the papers were. Everyone just looked at Naruto as if he was crazy.

" The brat can't do anything cuz he's not a chunnin!" said Itachi with a smirk on his face. Evil Sakura just laughed at Naruto while the others were trying to figure out what he was doing.

" Change!" Naruto screamed! Then next thing you know there was Iruka-sensei.

" Well time to sign!" Iruka/naruto said as he signed Iruka-sensei's name on the line where sakura had written her name.

" hai! Done!" said Iruka transforming back into Naruto. Naruto did his famous grin then calmly walked over to sakura who's star was disappearing!

" You know for a genius you're really not that smart if I found a way around it!" Naruto said laughing. Itachi felt pretty stupid!

" I will get you back for this Uzumaki! Along with killing my baby-brother! Enjoy this victory while you can! Sakura-chan will be mine!" Itachi said before he disappeared into a pile of smoke.

Sakura was lying on the ground unconscious. Sasuke and Neji rushed over there to pick her up.

" Now how are we gonna explain this to Iruka-sensei! He's married without him knowing this!" Said Ten-ten while walking over to Neji.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly and saw Sasuke holding her then smiled,

" I'm glad we're friends Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said with a smile to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back at Sakura.

Before anyone knew it Sasuke bent over to kiss Sakura!( OO oooooo) But while they were kissing everything was turning black then white. Before she knew it Sakura woke up!

" Wh-what day is it!" Sakura said while she got up. She went over to her calendar and saw it was her birthday!

" WHAAAA! THAT WAS ALL A DREAM! IT FELT SO REAL!" said Sakura while removing a bit of her shirt to make sure she had no star mark on her. Nope nothing was there!

" OH! Man! That really scared the crap out of me!sigh... I hope my parents are here..." Sakura said as she walked inn the shower and began to bathe.

After she was done taking her morning shower she went downstairs. She walked inside her kitchen where she began to make her breakfast but she didn't know who was there.

" Sakura!" someone shouted behind her which startled her and made her react instantly!

BAM! was all you heard at the sound of Sakura hitting this person in the gut. When she looked back to see she found her father holding him stomach.

" G-g-g-g-guess Sa-Sakura's gotten stronger...ne?..." he said as he held his stomach.

" Oh Crap! Dad! Sorry!" sakura said to her father while she began to heal him with one of her jutsus.

Sakura's mother just laughed then she was joined by Sakura's father. Both of them hugged Sakura and handed her a box that was wrapped in beautiful gold paper.

" Here you are Sakura! Happy birthday!" both of them said. Sakura hugged them both and began to cry out of happiness.

" I'm just glad that both of you guys are finally here! Thank you guys!" sakura said.

( Near the bridge where Sakura meets with her teammates)

Sakura was walking towards the bridge where she saw noone. Her head fell a bit because she finally had a good day and her friends weren't there. She kept on walking but then a giant puff of smoke covered the bridge.

" What's going on here!" Sakura said while taking out a kunai! She was ready to fight if this is what the person wanted.

" Put down the kunai Sakura! All we wanted to say was..." said a very familiar voice behind Sakura. She turned to find her master was actually early for once!

" Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in a bit of a daze. Kakashi nodded while the others just laughed.

" Naruto, Lee, Ten-ten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji. Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Ero-sanin, Tsunade-sama, and even Sasuke kun are all here!" Sakura said in disbelieve.( TTTT that was a lot of names sob)

At the same time Sakura was so happy it was nothing like that horrible dream she had.

" Here Sakura-chan! this is from me to you!" said Naruto as he handed Sakura a gift. Lee, and the other handed her a girl.

Sasuke was the last to give her a gift.

" Here Sakura...um happy birthday..." Sasuke said blushing a bit. Sakura thought it was cute then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This just made Naruto and Lee get mad!

" Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said before everyone left for the party that they made for Sakura!

" Happy birthday ...Sakura" said someone from the far then disappeared leaving behind a neckless with Sakura's name on it.

Happy birthday if it's your birthday!

Bevy-chan-/ Mai-mai-chanEnd

Hope you guys liked this fiction! This was the end of coarse! If your wondering who it was that gave the neckless to Sakura,it was Itachi! I'm so sorry it took me a while to update this chapt! I finally cam up with this idea when I was walking around and thinking about my Naruto doushinji!OO! I'm so proud I finished this fic! I'm sorry if it's not what you expected ... but I thought it was good...anyway please review! Also check out my other fics! If you like Neji/Saku "Broken Heart Please Mend" might catch your eye ! Later! Thanks again!


End file.
